1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage systems and, more particularly, to a tray designed to house and store portable computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computing devices, such as tablet computers and iPads™ Apple, Inc. are commonly used in educational facilities to enrich the curriculum provided to students. Likewise, these types of devices are increasingly being used in other contexts, such as in museums, to enable people to interact with the exhibits present in the museum.
Computer carts have been developed which enable multiple portable computing devices to be charged and synchronized while being stored. However, computer carts are typically free-standing wheeled devices which take up floor space and, accordingly, may not be provide the optimal storage solution in every situation. Particularly where a smaller number of portable computing devices to be maintained is relatively small, or where the portable computing devices are not required to be moved from room to room, it may be desirable to provide an alternative storage solution to a conventional computer cart.